


Perfectly Safe

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Perfectly Safe

"What do you mean, I thought…"

Red rims Jemma’s eyes when her voice gets stuck in her throat and she closes her mouth, suppressing a sob.

"I can’t be with you anymore… Don’t you see that? I’m dangerous now, Jem. I can’t loose you, too, Simmons. It would be too much for me to handle." Skye wipes the angry tears off her cheeks and sucks in a shuddering breath. "I’m sorry."

"You’re being selfish. That’s the only thing… You’re not dangerous. You’re being selfish and you’re afraid and you’re pushing me away, Skye. I won’t let you do that," Jemma whispers and swallows hard when another sob threatens to take her voice away again. "You can’t just lock yourself in the Bus in this godforsaken pod in hopes of your gift disappearing. You can’t just sit here and not talk to me. You can’t just bloody break up with me now! I mean you can if you want, but why, Skye, it makes no sense to lock yourself in here. The world doesn’t stop turning. Please, listen to me…"

Skye just shakes her head and presses the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to fight the tears.

"I don’t know what to do, Jemma. I don’t want to hurt you. I will probably hurt you if I let you get too close."

"This," Jemma waves her hand between them, "is hurting me. This pointless discussion. I love you, Skye. It’s that simple. I’m already too close and too invested. There’s nothing more to it. I am in love with you and I’m not letting you push me away. We’re not breaking up. Not being with you is probably more painful than anything else."

Skye’s hands shake so much that she has to clasp them together around the hem of her shirt. “You love me?”

Her voice sounds so little that Jemma almost doesn’t hear her. Skye feels like her five-year-old self again, wondering if this mommy loves her.

"Skye…" Jemma smiles softly and runs her hands down Skye’s shoulders to interlock their fingers, "I do. Of course I love you."

"No one’s ever told me that before… It’s just… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry," she breathes and finally collapses. She lets Jemma envelope her in a warm hug and wraps her arms tightly around Jemma’s shoulders, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. Please try with me. Let’s get out of here, alright? It’s okay."

"I love you too, you know. So much."

Jemma stands up on her tiptoes then and kisses Skye for the first time since the temple, pouring every ounce of love she contains into it, tangling her hands into her hair. It’s nearly painful how hard their lips are crushed together, but it leaves them slightly breatless nonetheless.

"See. Perfectly safe."


End file.
